La Leyenda de las alas de la Estrella
by temir
Summary: esta historia es en escensia un universo alterno, donde misty , de la serie de pokemon, sera la protagonista, ella y sus amigas residen en nuestro mundo, donde un dia les llega la resposabilidad de detener una amenaza que se cierne sobre la tierra y sobre Annwynn, un mundo de fantasia en el que cada una decidira su destino.
1. Chapter 1

este fic es un AU(universo alterno, aunque usa personajes de pokemon la trama es distinta) en donde Misty, y sus amigas Gizelle, Sakura, Duplica, Withney y Melanie (yo usare sus nombres japoneses; Kasumi, Seiyo, Sakura, Imita, Akane, Midori)son escogidas para particpar en la lucha contra un feroz adversario que amenaza la tierra asi como un lugar magico llamado Annwyn, diganme que les parece, les advierto aun estoy trabajando en el.

pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y nintendo

Cap 1: la anciana silente

Algunas veces, el destino pone trampas en nuestro camino... Nos hace tropezar y evita que sigamos con  
nuestra vida diaria... Otras veces, nos pone metas que parecen inalcanzables, pero, existe una razón  
por la cual las cosas ocurren y quizás el destino exista para que esas cosas se lleven a cabo en un  
momento determinado.

El sol comenzaba a ascender sobre una pequeña casa. Una joven llamada Kasumi Yawa (era pelirroja, sosteniendo su cabello en una coleta lateral a la izquierda de su cabeza, ojos de color verde marino, piel muy blanca, una chica muy bella de 14 años, determinada y centrada en lo que quiere) dormía plácidamente, parecía disfrutar de su sueño, nada malo, para una joven de su edad. Su cabello recorría los alrededores de su almohada blanca y su piel se encontraba sepultada entre las sabanas rosas que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo... Aunque la hora de emprender su viaje se acercaba, parecía sumida y serena, su sueño era pesado y profundo, nada parecía tener el poder de despertarla... O quizás... -¡Ahaa!- un gran grito se escucho de su parte. El despertador no paraba de sonar... Tal vez llevaba mucho tiempo sonando, pero eso no importaba ahora -Que buen día- exclamo la chica y se estiro un poco. Miro somnolienta al horrible aparato despertador que no cesaba y estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo. Limpio sus ojos con sus puños antes de centrar su vista en el. - 7... 7:45?- de su boca escapo un bostezo y se incorporo de golpe -Ya es tarde!-

Su desayuno fue fugaz, una tostada con mermelada y un vaso de leche fría fue lo único que pudo tomar. Sabia que no podía llegar tarde, el festival deportivo estaba a su cargo, ¿Como podía haberse dormido? Quizás la culpa de todo la tenia ese endemoniado aparato que se retrasaba en la hora... Apretó sus puños y comenzó a correr hacia  
su Instituto, el cual, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa.

En el camino pudo notar la presencia de una anciana algo extraña debido a su  
vestido de colores azules y oscuros... -¿Kasumi Yawa?- dijo ella en voz alta -Tu eres Kasumi Yawa- la anciana  
se acerco a la joven pelirroja y la inspecciono de pies a cabeza

Kasumi -Me conoce?-

¿?-Claro que te conozco. Se todo sobre ti Kasumi Yawa-

Kasumi -Yo... Me disculpo- la anciana miro la reverencia que la Ojiverde le brindo y parpadeo un par de veces  
extrañada por su comportamiento -No recuerdo haberla conocido-

¿?-No te preocupes pequeña. Solo vine a advertirte algo. Dentro de muy poco tendrás que tomar una gran decisión  
y eso afectara en tu vida. Te aconsejo que pienses muy bien el camino que tomaras- el aspecto de la anciana era  
extraño, aunque sus arrugas y canas marcaban su edad, ella no podía asegurar que estuviera en todos sus sentidos...

Kasumi ignoro aquella advertencia pasando por alto sus palabras y emprendió de nuevo su marcha -Si... Gracias  
señora. Lo tomare en cuenta- sus palabras fueron demasiado rápidas.  
Corrió su mochila por su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a correr en dirección norte. -Eso fue extraño- su voz se  
perdió entre el camino que se desvanecía entre sus piernas

-...-...-...-...-

Miles de jóvenes caminaban a las afueras del Instituto Privado Tenkuu el cual comenzaba sus clases. Árboles de Cerezo adornaban la parte interior y miles de flores de diferentes tipos rodeaban el camino hacia la entrada  
principal. Todas parecían animadas, y eso no era algo extraño... "El festival deportivo estaba mas cerca". Los  
salones de ese instituto comenzaban a llenarse poco a poco dejando ver a las hermosas colegialas que inundaban  
la mayor parte de ellos. -Kasumi!- una voz femenina se escucho dentro del salón principal -No vas a creer lo que  
me acaba de pasar-

Kasumi -Seiyo! (seiyo era una chica de piel blanca, cabello largo de color café castaño oscuro, y ojos del mismo  
color, lo bastante bella para tener varios pretendientes, tiene 15 años, muy amigable pero puede  
llegar a ser algo temperamental) No  
tengo tiempo para tus juegos- inquirió la joven algo irritada y cansada... Su llegada al Instituto había sido  
agitada y no muy grata  
para ella, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de descanso y serenidad

Seiyo - Bueno ya que insistes te contare-

-...-

Seiyo -En el camino hacia acá, me encontré con una bruja. Ella dijo que muy  
pronto tendré que decidir algo importante... ¿Crees que alguien me pedirá matrimonio?-

Kasumi -Dijiste que te encontraste con una bruja?-

Seiyo -Bueno... No se si era bruja pero, estaba algo vieja-

Kasumi -Una anciana?-

Seiyo -Si... Eso-

Kasumi -Exactamente que fue lo que te dijo?-

Seiyo -Pensé que no tenías ganas de escuchar mi anécdota-

Kasumi -Yo... Me encontré con una anciana cuando venia hacia acá y me dijo lo mismo-

Seiyo -Crees que sea casualidad?-

Kasumi -francamente lo dudo, al menos espero no se trate de algo malo-

El chirrido de la puerta corrediza se escucho a sus espaldas -Sensei- gritaron las dos chicas algo sorprendidas por  
la repentina aparición de su maestro...

Su profesor era un hombre no mayor de 28 años, apuesto, pelo rubio y ojos azules con un perfil de modelo que derretía a todas  
las alumnas.-Buenos días chicos- exclamo el hombre al entrar al salón principal.-Kasumi... Seiyo. Tomen sus lugares-

Seiyo -Si sensei- exclamo la castaña algo apenada por no seguir las reglas...

Kasumi - Seiyo nos vemos después de clases- las dudas sobre aquella misteriosa anciana recorrían el alma de Kasumi. Aquello  
no podía dejarse sin respuesta... Debía haber una explicación para todo

Seiyo - Si- afirmo su amiga antes de incorporarse en su sitio

-...-...-...-

Las clases pasaron muy lentas, parecía que el tiempo se burlaba de ella... Primer llegar tarde a clases... Después ese  
misterioso encuentro con esa extraña anciana y ahora los preparativos para el Festival Deportivo -Mañana es el gran día- expreso  
el sensei mientras acomodaba sus libros en su brazo -Hagan lo mejor que puedan-

El grupo entero se puso de pie y le brindo una ultima reverencia a su tutor-Gracias sensei- gritaron todos al unísono  
y esperaron a que el hombre saliera por la puerta corrediza.

Seiyo - Kasumi!- la llamo su amiga -Sakura dijo que podíamos ir a casa de Imita para ver los últimos detalles del  
festival deportivo-

Kasumi - Pero... ¿que hay con lo de la anciana?-

Seiyo - Eso lo hablaremos después-

Kasumi - pero...-

Seiyo - Eres la encargada de que todo esto salga bien Kasumi... Si no quieres organizar será tu problema-

Kasumi - ...Bueno... No hay más que hacer-.

Al final de la jornada de clases, Kasumi salio en dirección hacia una pastelería y restaurante  
llamado Crown's, donde se vería con sus otras amigas Midori y Akane para discutir lo de mañana. Al llegar la estaban esperando.

Midori – (ligeramente mayor que Kasumi, Cabello color Azul oscuro, recogido en una coleta trasera con  
un moño verde, ojos azul oscuro, de 16 años, tranquila y levemente maternal) te estábamos esperando Kasumi, menos  
mal que llegaste a tiempo, no como siempre-

Kasumi – vamos, que no todo el tiempo me atraso, pero, ¿dónde esta Akane?-

Kasumi no lo noto, pero en ese momento un par de manos aparecieron detrás de ella, prontas a agarrarla…

Akane - ¡Sorpresa Kasumi!-

Kasumi - ¡Arrghh!-

Akane había aparecido detrás de Kasumi, con intención de abrazarla, pero por poco la asfixia, debido a que al  
ser ella mucho más alta la tuvo que sostener con los brazos y por error la agarro del cuello.

Akane - ¡UPS! Perdón, te apreté muy fuerte sin  
querer ¡jeje! (Akane era una chica alta con respecto a sus amigas, cabello rosa, sostenido en dos colitas  
laterales, ojos del mismo color y de 17 años de edad, la mayor del grupo y la mas alegre y algo atolondrada)-

Midori – por lo menos no te paso nada mas amiga.

Kasumi – si, menos mal… por cierto, ¿Qué haremos para lo de mañana? Ya tengo el tema del festival, serán flores de primavera.-

Midori – Suena muy enternecedor, solo espero nada malo suceda.-

Akane - ¿a que te refieres?

Midori – bueno, es que hace días han dicho que algo raro sucede en una capilla Shinto cerca de la escuela, algunos  
aseguran haber visto un resplandor muy extraño venir de esta, algunos dicen que es un fantasma y otros que es algún bromista.

Akane - ¡pues espero sea lo segundo, no me gustan los fantasmas!

Luego de discutir durante bastante tiempo, Kasumi se marcho, iba preocupada, pues al estar tan concentrada en  
la discusión, se le había pasado la hora y ya era de noche cuando emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, al pasar cerca  
de un estacionamiento, sintió una sensación de que había algo extraño, como si algo o alguien la hubiera llamado.

Kasumi - ¿…quien, quien me llamo? Que raro, estaré oyendo cosas.-

Iba a irse, pero algo llamo su atención, al otro extremo del estacionamiento, se empezó a formar un aro de  
luz, Kasumi, prudentemente, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, de en medio del aro de luz, apareció una figura  
humana, o eso le parecía, Kasumi no lo pudo decir bien pues estaba cubierto por una armadura de colores negro y gris  
oscuro, rematado con una capa, a lo que esta sombra saco una cimitarra con un extraño brillo color morado  
en su hoja.

Kasumi – ese sujeto…¿salió del suelo? Esto es muy raro, pareciera una de esas series que Imita suele ver.-

El extraño sujeto clavo su arma en el suelo, diciendo luego unas palabras:

¿? – poder eterico; hechizo de rastreo, localiza a quien porta las alas de Yindiros-

Al momento de decir esto, del lugar donde estaba clavada la espada, surgió un circulo de extraños símbolos los  
cuales luego se reformaron creando una línea de luz morado oscuro que salió en búsqueda de algo, pero regreso hacia su creador sin haber encontrado nada a un.

¿? – maldita sea, aquí no hay nada, el torpe de Nosophoros me las pagara por darme información errónea. Por su  
bien más le vale que el siguiente punto a examinar sea el indicado.-

El extraño se fue caminado, pero por el aura tan oscura que emanaba, Kasumi no se quedo indiferente.

Kasumi – ese sujeto no me agrada en lo mas mínimo pero ¿a que se refería con Alas de Yindiros?-

Kasumi decidió que no quería estar cerca de ese sujeto, por lo que se apresuro a llegar a casa, una vez allí, era  
obvio que no iba a salir bien librada pues su madre Hanako (Cabello castaño largo, sostenido en una  
coleta trasera, Ojos del mismo color y bastante severa cuando se requiere) no se veía feliz de que llegara tan noche.

Hanako - ¡Kasumi, que horas de volver son estas, me tenias preocupada!-

Kasumi – jejeje... perdón mama, es que me entretuve con mis amigas-

Hanako – mm… esta bien, te lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero no vuelvas a trasnocharte así ¿entendido?-

Kasumi – entendido mama.-

Después de la cena, Kasumi subió a su habitación, y luego de un rato haciendo las tareas y una ducha, se fue a  
dormir. A pesar de ello, pasaron algunos momentos en los que no logro conciliar el sueño, y es que la imagen de ese  
misteriosos sujeto, la tenia demasiado meditabunda.

Muy lejos de allí, algo sucedía, en el museo de la ciudad que normalmente estaba muy tranquilo, había pasado algo, la  
misteriosa figura había destruido una vitrina de la sección de mitos y leyendas célticos, sacando un cristal triangular  
verde de la estatua de la diosa Dana que acababa de cortar de un mandoble, aun así, la alarma no tardo en sonar.

¿? – menos mal, al menos tengo la primera ala de Yindiros, esta no fue una noche perdida.-

7 guardias no perdieron tiempo en ir a ver, sin saber siquiera a lo que se enfrentarían

Guardia 1 - ¡Suelta el arma y coloca tus manos donde podamos verlas!-

Guardia 2 - ¡ Y mas te vale que no intentes nada o veremos si esa tu armadura te protege de verdad!-

¿? – (Suspiro) saben, habrían hecho mejor en no venir a molestarme, ahora lárguense antes de que me enoje de veras.-

El extraño intento seguir su camino, pero los guardias no se lo iban a permitir.

Guardia 3 - ¡ te lo advertimos, ahora apróntate!-

Todos los guardias dispararon, pero el extraño, usando su espada, simplemente la hizo girar a tal velocidad que corto todas  
las balas en el aire, haciendo que perdieran su trayectoria.

¿? –deseaba que esta noche tuviera que hacer mi trabajo sin tener que buscar pleito, pero ni modo, así lo  
quisieron, así lo tendrán imbeciles.-

Los guardias atónitos, vieron como el extraño empezaba a moverse a una velocidad tal que les era difícil seguirle, y lo  
peor, el extraño empezó a atacar, el primer guardia fue el que peor salió, lo ultimo que vio era como  
el sujeto lo mandaba a volar varios metros de un manotazo.

En las afueras del museo, algunos transeúntes solo oyeron agudos gritos del museo, lo que ocasiono que la policía se apresurara  
a llegar, sin saber que el perpetrador de lo que verían allí… no era de este mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

En medio de la ciudad de Tomoeda, lejos de Kanto, detrás de unos almacenes abandonados, sucede algo extraño: un agujero de luz  
se forma sobre una pared, del cual sale un joven, por su apariencia no debía tener mas de 16 años, tenia el cabello marrón oscuro  
cortado casi al ras, ojos del mismo color, pantalón negro, una camisa blanca sin mangas, una banda en la cabeza blanca, así como  
cintas negras en las muñecas y zapatos deportivos grises.

¿? - bueno, ya estoy aquí, la verdad no me imagine que este mundo fuere tan diferente al mío, menos mal que me mandaron  
esta ropa tan rara para no llamar la atención-

el chico se pasea por las calles como si buscara a alguien, aun así, eso no le impidió apercibirse de lo distantes que su  
mundo y este eran entre si, la tecnología no era algo a lo que estuviera habituado, y a pesar de ello, pudo ver como la gente  
tenia sueños, ambiciones, esperanzas como en el suyo, pero también vio que era igual al suyo en otro aspecto  
lamentablemente, pues en medio de un oscuro callejón, detrás de un almacén, sus oídos, a pesar de lo lejos, pudo oír gritos, al ir  
a ver que era, vio a un par de yakuza rodeando a una chica con no muy buenas intenciones.

Yakuza 1 - muy bien preciosa, mejor suelta todo lo que llevas encima.-

Chica - ¡pero ya le di todo el dinero que andaba y mis cosas! -

Yakuza 2 - no lo has entendido ¿verdad? El dijo "todo lo que lleves encima".-

¿? - oigan, mejor déjenla ir, créanme que no es bueno que anden de buscapleitos. -

Yakuza 1 - ¡escucha imbecil, mejor bórrate o te matamos! -

Yakuza 2 - hazle caso a mi compañero, no querrás meterte con el. -

Como para dar apoyo a lo dicho, el primero saco una shirasaya, a lo cual el extraño ni se inmuto.

¿? - crees que me das miedo? Suéltala ahora. -

Yakuza 1 - así lo quisiste así lo tendrás amigo. -

El yakuza se lanza a darle un mandoble, justo cuando el yakuza estaba por descargarla en su  
cabeza, el extraño, rápidamente, agarro su arma por los lados sin filo, y Luego de un forcejeo con el yakuza, la quiebra en  
el acto y en el momento que el yakuza caía hacia delante por el ataque fallido, el extraño le propino un fuerte golpe en el  
estomago, dejándolo muy dolorido, el otro, viendo que se habían metido con alguien que no les convenía, tomo a la chica de  
rehén con una daga que ocultaba en una de sus mangas.

Yakuza 2 - tranquilízate, si no quieres que le corte el cuello. -

¿? - ¿crees que eso te va a servir? Que iluso. -

El extraño hizo un movimiento de manos extendiendo los dedos índice y mayor ante su rostro a la altura de la nariz, pero eso  
no fue lo extraño, sino que debajo de el desconocido, se formo un extraño circulo de una tenue luz plateada con símbolos  
extraños para el yakuza, y antes de darse cuenta, el yakuza vio como su daga se había soltado de su mano y empezado a  
lévitar ante el con intención de herirlo.

Yakuza 2 - ¡¿qu…. Que se supone que es eso?! ¡Miserable, ya veras! -

El yakuza, visiblemente preocupado y asustado resuelve algo drástico, agarro un cubo de basura y lo lanzo en dirección al  
extraño, para distraerlo, mientras, corrió llevando a la chica consigo y la lanzo en la calle, con riesgo de ser atropellada.

Yakuza: - ¡atreve a venir por mi imbecil¡ -

El extraño, quien sabe de prioridades, en una veloz carrera, tomo a la chica y la saco de la calle en el momento justo  
antes de que una vagoneta la golpeara, la chica, un poco sorprendida por la manera en que estaba de nuevo en la acera.

Chica - gracias señor, me ha salvado. -

¿? - no te preocupes, después de todo se puede hacer algo bueno cuando se tiene tiempo de sobra.-

Chica - cual es su nombre? -

¿? - me llamo Okami, un placer, por lo pronto, me voy, antes, te daré un consejo, no te estés yendo de pinta de tus  
clases, lo digo por el uniforme que cargas puesto y porque según me han dicho esta es hora de estar en clases. -

Chica - eeehhh…si.-

Luego, Okami agarro un fragmento de tubo de una barda hecha de tubos de metal, y para asombro de la chica, lo arranco de un  
solo tirón y lo lanzo en dirección al yakuza que huía, quien solo atino a sentir la fuerza del golpe, y quedar noqueado.

Después de mucho viajar, Okami llego a su lugar de destino, un templo shinto ubicado casi en las afueras de la ciudad, el  
nombre del templo era Tsukimine, un lugar bastante antiguo, que sin embargo, conservaba un ambiente muy tranquilizador y  
también, para quienes poseían el don de la magia, habitado por muchos espíritus, los que aunque no eran visibles, eran  
fáciles de percibir, al entrar, vio que era atendido por una mujer de largo cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta, ojos  
del mismo color, en edad madura pero que conservaba una gran belleza.

Okami - ya llegue señorita Mizuki, me alegra verla después de tanto tiempo.

Kaho - bienvenido Okami, pero no tienes que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Kaho.

Okami - perdón, pero es una vieja costumbre mía tratar de usted a las mujeres.

Kaho - por lo menos es algo educado, pero paso algo malo: una de las alas de Yindiros ha sido robada.

Okami - ¿y quién es el responsable?

Kaho – parece que es un viejo conocido tuyo, se trata de Okaru, el ala la robo de un museo, hace poco, por lo menos los que  
trataron de detenerlo sobrevivieron.

Okami – menos mal, no comprendo porque esos escrúpulos aun siendo un sirviente del enemigo.

Kaho – recuerda que es posible que aun tenga algo de conciencia, no deberías olvidar que no todo es siempre en blanco y negro.

Okami - …

Kaho – perdón, parece que yo a veces también olvido mis modales, ¿Por qué no entramos a mi casa? Así podemos tomar algo.

Okami: mmm...pues tengo la garganta algo seca, mas después de cierto percance que tuve de camino, así que no hay problema.

Entraron a un recinto del templo el cual servía como sala de estar para las visitas, una vez allí, Okami y Kaho continuaron  
con su charla, mientras tomaban algo de Te.

Okami - la verdad, este mundo me es un poco difícil de entender ¿Cómo pueden los humanos resolverse sin magia como en el  
nuestro?-

Kaho - bueno Okami, piénsalo, al no tener eso, han tenido que idear otros métodos para desarrollarse, eso es lo que motivo  
cosas como el descubrimiento de electricidad y otros inventos.

Okami - todos esos aparatos no me terminan de caer bien, aun recuerdo un lío que tuve con un monstruo de metal con ruedas  
cuando venia de camino hacia aquí.

Kaho - (sonriendo) eso es un automóvil, y no te preocupes, no son peligrosos a menos que haya alguien ebrio al volante.

Ambos continuaron un rato en el recinto tomando el té y conversando, hasta que Okami le hizo una pregunta:

Okami - dígame, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

Kaho - adelante-

Okami - ¿Por qué decidió irse de Annwyn y venir a este mundo? Siendo una hada de gran poder, creo que habría sido mejor que  
se quedara.-

Kaho - (con un gesto de melancolía) bueno, Okami, la razón es simple, otro amigo mió me pidió su ayuda pues había alguien  
que necesitaba una guía adecuada en su tarea, además, también estaba el factor sentimiento, pues conocí a alguien que  
llegue a amar.-

Okami - bueno, siendo ese el caso, creo que nadie pondrá en duda su decisión, al menos espero conocer a esa persona que  
ayudara. Hablando de eso, dígame algo, ¿logro encontrar a las elegidas?-

Kaho – así es, y ya las contacte, espera un poco, te las mostrare-

Kaho saco un cascabel de un armario, el cual se notaba que despedía un poder místico muy profundo, que además, resonaba con  
un tañido que era bastante tranquilizador, debió ser creado por un gran hechicero, pensó Okami.-

Al hacerlo sonar produjo un sonido bastante profundo el cual, creo una lluvia de ilusiones y luces, las cuales, fueron  
tomando forma hasta mostrar a todas las elegidas

Okami: entiendo, así que son ellas las que podrían ser mis compañeras.-

Kaho: la verdad, me son simpáticas, en cierto modo, algunas de ellas me recuerdan a una pequeña amiga mía, ah, y aquí esta  
lo que querías, aun no comprendo porque lo enviaste por separado en vez de traerlo de una vez.-

Kaho saco algo de una gaveta del armario, era una sortija de color dorado, a simple vista no parecía muy especial, pero  
Okami la necesitaba.

Okami - no podía arriesgarme a que me detectaran por llevar mi sortija, así que espero no haberle causado ninguna molestia.

Kaho - tranquilo, por mi no hubo problema.

Okami - bueno, gracias, ya me voy, las traeré lo antes posible si aceptan

Kaho - buena suerte.

Okami se coloco la sortija, y luego sobre la palma de su mano derecha se formo un extraño simbolo magico, con la forma de una zarpa de fiera dentro de un circulo, a lo que ordeno un conjuro en el:  
"cadenas de hierro, que provienen de la fuerza de mi espíritu, les ordeno liberar mi poder, yo que soy su poseedor, os lo  
ordeno"

En ese momento el simbolo libero un brillo que cubrió a ookami y se fue solidificando hasta conformar una armadura samurai  
azul, y la sortija se había convertido en el adorno de la empuñadura de un sable Tachi que llevaba en su cinto.

Kaho – debes apresurarte, según lo que me mostró el cascabel, el siguiente ala estará en la secundaria Tenkuu, me temo que  
Okaru ya valla hacia allá.

Okami – no se preocupe, me las arreglare allí una vez llegue.

Ookami se fue rápidamente del templo, pues sabía que los enemigos se acercaban.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Kasumi se había levantado muy temprano, apresurándose a llegar al instituto para empezar con los  
preparativos, al ir de camino se topo con otras dos amigas suyas aparte de las que ya conocemos, Sakura(de la misma edad  
de Kasumi, alegre pero con cierta tendencia a la inseguridad, cabello morado y ojos del mismo color, sostenido en dos  
coletas ligeramente igual de estatura que Kasumi, de 14 años de edad), que asistía a su mismo grado, e Imita(cabello rizado  
color verde sostenido en dos coletas, ojos color castaño, alegre y con dotes de actriz, de 13 años de edad) , de un curso  
menor y ambas hermanas.

Sakura – buenos días Kasumi, te esperábamos.-

Imita – el trabajo de organizadora no debe ser fácil, ¿eh Kasumi?-

Kasumi – Y que lo digas, por lo menos esto será lo ultimo antes de que empiece el festival.

Imita – por cierto, ¿Dónde están Midori y Seiyo?-

En ese momento, ellas iban entrando al lugar justo en ese momento. Habían tenido contratiempos y por eso habían llegado  
hasta ahora.

Seiyo – disculpen por llegar hasta ahora, no hallábamos donde conseguir la comida, tuve que llamar a un cocinero de mi  
padre para que nos ayudara.-

Midori – por lo pronto acabemos con todo aquí, o no estaremos a tiempo para la apertura.-

Llegado el Inicio del festival, todo iba viento en popa, el tema de la decoración elegida por Kasumi le daba un aire de  
alegría muy ideal al lugar, pues según Kasumi, las flores siempre representan nuevos comienzos, y las mariposas las eligió  
por resultarle inspiradoras de espiritualidad, afuera los diversos clubes deportivos demostraban lo mejor de si, dentro de  
la escuela, Sakura, Kasumi, Imita y Seiyo atendían en el Café de su salón, Imita había incluso diseñado ella misma el  
uniforme de camarera que usaban, en otro lado, en los juegos, Midori y Akane estaban en el torneo de Voleibol, donde ambas  
se desempeñaban admirablemente. Pero en medio de toda esta alegría, había alguien que ciertamente no era esperado, quizás  
Kasumi no lo reconocería, pero era el mismo que había asaltado el museo, solo que esta vez no portaba su armadura, (había  
aparecido como un joven de cabello gris oscuro ligeramente despeinado por enfrente, una playera negra pantalones azules y  
una chamarra gris oscura), quien de algún modo había oído los rumores sobre la capilla encantada, decidido a revisar que  
era, esperando encontrar otro artefacto como el que había robado ayer, pero aun así, eso no le impidió pasearse por el  
festival, yendo precisamente al café que Kasumi y sus amigas atendían, Sakura fue quien se acerco a atenderle.

Sakura – Desea tomar algo señor…

¿? – me llamo Okaru, y si, déme un tazón de Filgeras.

Sakura – eeehhh…señor, disculpe, no tenemos eso, si le parece aquí esta el menú

Okaru – mmm…deme lo que sea, total, no veo diferencia.-

En lo que Sakura iba por el pedido, Okaru se fijo en Kasumi, no sabia de donde, pero esa chica le era familiar, aunque no  
lograba ubicarla.

Okaru – es curioso, me gustaría saber donde la vi antes, pero en fin, creo que eso no importara mucho.

Okaru decidió no esperar su pedido, pues lo que había venido a buscar era importante aunque no para el…sino para alguien más.

Sakura – aquí esta su orden se… ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

Seiyo - ¡no puedo creerlo, ese tonto ni siquiera pago la orden…!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Seiyo fue tras el para reclamarle, Kasumi viendo esto, se fue tras ella.

Kasumi - ¡Seiyo Tranquila, no es para tanto!-

Seiyo – me temo que si, nadie puede irse así nada mas solo porque le plazca.

En lo que Seiyo y Kasumi salían, Okaru se iba paseando por el resto del campus, pero, justo cuando iba de camino a la  
capilla, sintió algo que no le había gustado nada.

Okaru - ¡maldita sea, esperaba que no me siguiera, pero no se me hizo!

A lo que Okaru se refería, es que alguien mas había llegado a la capilla, mientras que justo en ese lugar había alguien  
que planeaba frustrar sus planes, se trataba nada más que de Okami, quien aparte de buscar a las escogidas también buscaba  
algo importante dentro de la capilla, y lo había encontrado, se trataba de una gema como la que Okaru robo, pero esta era  
rosada, con la forma de una estrella.

¿? – llegue a tiempo, gracias al conjuro que la señorita Mizuki me dio, pude sacar el ala de Yindiros… pero por la energía  
que Hosekigatou percibe, no tardare en tener contratiempos.-

Viendo que una pelea se acercaba, este guerrero desenfundo su arma, la cual tenia la peculiaridad de tener un brillo como  
la de Okaru, pero de color anaranjado, en ese momento, un haz de energía cortante oscura se le acerca, pero logra repelerla  
con un mandoble de su tachi, luego de eso, Okaru apareció ante el.

Okaru – veo que tu espada sigue quitándome el factor sorpresa, sabía que vendrías aquí, no comprendo porque no quisiste  
unirte a la causa de mi señor, sabiendo que es más adecuado gobernante.

Okami – y tu espada midgroth sigue igual de agresiva, además si así fuera, no habría tanta gente rebelándose ante él, ¿no  
crees?-

Okaru - ¿no has pensado que a veces la gente se rebela contra sus gobiernos por razones equivocadas?

Okami - puedes estar seguro que sí, pero por lo que he visto que Klingsor hace, no puedo decir que ese sea el caso.

Okaru – si esa es tu decisión, por mi está bien, ¡ imbecil !-

Okaru desenvaino su espada para atacar a Okami, este no se dejo sorprender, defendiéndose con un bloqueo, repelió el  
mandoble de Okaru y contraataco tratando de dar una estocada, pero este logra apartarse y trata de atacar de nuevo, esta  
vez Okami detiene el golpe con la protección de su brazo izquierdo, aun así, parte de la fuerza de este continuo su  
trayecto y rompió parte de la capilla, Okami contesto con una serie de veloces estocadas contra Okaru, quien logra  
apartarse y esta vez intenta algo distinto, tomando distancia de Okami, clavo su espada en el suelo, al momento de  
hacerlo, en este se formo el mismo circulo mágico que viera Kasumi, al momento que Okaru dice algo.

Okaru - ¡Cazador Sombrío!-

Al momento de decir esto, del borde del circulo, aparecieron enormes siluetas de lobos negros, hechos de energía, que  
se abalanzaron sobre Okami, pero el no se quedo indiferente, al ver el ataque, respondió pasando sus dedos índice y mayor  
por la parte sin filo de la hoja de su tachi, al momento que se formaba un circulo mágico a sus pies, pero de color lila.

Okami - ¡ Escudo Broncíneo! -

Del circulo broto una barrera de energía que detuvo el ataque de su oponente, a lo que luego Okami se lanzo al ataque, esta  
vez con otro conjuro, haciendo el mismo movimiento de dedos, exclamo su hechizo.

Okami - ¡Garras de Sable! -

en el momento de esto, Okami dio un mandoble y de la hoja de su espada salieron varias ráfagas de energía cortante, Okaru  
al verlo, trato de esquivarlas, pero estas eran incluso más rápidas que sus propios ataques, aun así logro esquivarlo con  
no poco esfuerzo, salvo una, que le corto una mejilla.

Okaru - ¡maldita sea, un poco mas y pierdo la cabeza, a veces me enoja que este tipo sea tan persistente!-

Cerca de allí, Kasumi y Seiyo, que habían seguido a Okaru, parecían haberle perdido el rastro.

Seiyo – esto no tiene sentido, ese tipo no podía haber ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.-

Kasumi – sabes, deberíamos regresar, Sakura e Imita se molestaran si no estamos para ayudarlas.-

Kasumi aun estaba hablando, cuando cerca de allí oyeron unos estruendos extraños, estos parecían provenir de la capilla  
que Akane había mencionado.

Seiyo – oye, ¿sentiste eso?-

Kasumi – demasiado claro si me lo preguntas, mejor nos vamos, no sea algo peligroso.-

Como para dar sentido a lo que decía, ambas vieron como un haz de energía perdida iba directo hacia ellas.

Kasumi - ¡Seiyo, Cuidado!

Ambas lograron saltar y evitar el ataque por apenas unos milímetros, mientras que lograron ver con asombro a dos guerreros  
que luchaban no solo a mandobles, sino usando conjuros, en eso Okaru se dio cuenta que tenían espectadoras.

Okaru – genial, tendré que acabar con ellas, no puedo darme el lujo de tener testigos.-

Okaru deja su pelea contra Okami, para atacarlas, pero Okami fue tras el.

Okami - ¡eso no lo permitiré!-

Okaru - ¡como si te pidiera permiso!-

Okaru saco un pequeño cascabel del protector de su Brazo, la cual bajo una orden suya, se volvió en un gigantesco  
saltamontes color morado, con una navaja en su cola, enormes mandíbulas que goteaban veneno y grandes púas sobresalientes de  
su cabeza y alas, el cual ataco a Kasumi y a Seiyo.

Seiyo - ¿¡que rayos es eso!?-

Kasumi - ! no me quedare a averiguarlo¡-

Ambas escapan del saltamontes, pero en medio de la huida, no se dan cuenta que el destino ya a empezado a moverse.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, Kasumi se había levantado muy temprano, apresurándose a llegar al instituto para empezar con los  
preparativos, al ir de camino se topo con otras dos amigas suyas aparte de las que ya conocemos, Sakura(de la misma edad  
de Kasumi, alegre pero con cierta tendencia a la inseguridad, cabello morado y ojos del mismo color, sostenido en dos  
coletas ligeramente igual de estatura que Kasumi, de 14 años de edad), que asistía a su mismo grado, e Imita(cabello rizado  
color verde sostenido en dos coletas, ojos color castaño, alegre y con dotes de actriz, de 13 años de edad) , de un curso  
menor y ambas hermanas.

Sakura – buenos días Kasumi, te esperábamos.-

Imita – el trabajo de organizadora no debe ser fácil, ¿eh Kasumi?-

Kasumi – Y que lo digas, por lo menos esto será lo ultimo antes de que empiece el festival.

Imita – por cierto, ¿Dónde están Midori y Seiyo?-

En ese momento, ellas iban entrando al lugar justo en ese momento. Habían tenido contratiempos y por eso habían llegado  
hasta ahora.

Seiyo – disculpen por llegar hasta ahora, no hallábamos donde conseguir la comida, tuve que llamar a un cocinero de mi  
padre para que nos ayudara.-

Midori – por lo pronto acabemos con todo aquí, o no estaremos a tiempo para la apertura.-

Llegado el Inicio del festival, todo iba viento en popa, el tema de la decoración elegida por Kasumi le daba un aire de  
alegría muy ideal al lugar, pues según Kasumi, las flores siempre representan nuevos comienzos, y las mariposas las eligió  
por resultarle inspiradoras de espiritualidad, afuera los diversos clubes deportivos demostraban lo mejor de si, dentro de  
la escuela, Sakura, Kasumi, Imita y Seiyo atendían en el Café de su salón, Imita había incluso diseñado ella misma el  
uniforme de camarera que usaban, en otro lado, en los juegos, Midori y Akane estaban en el torneo de Voleibol, donde ambas  
se desempeñaban admirablemente. Pero en medio de toda esta alegría, había alguien que ciertamente no era esperado, quizás  
Kasumi no lo reconocería, pero era el mismo que había asaltado el museo, solo que esta vez no portaba su armadura, (había  
aparecido como un joven de cabello gris oscuro ligeramente despeinado por enfrente, una playera negra pantalones azules y  
una chamarra gris oscura), quien de algún modo había oído los rumores sobre la capilla encantada, decidido a revisar que  
era, esperando encontrar otro artefacto como el que había robado ayer, pero aun así, eso no le impidió pasearse por el  
festival, yendo precisamente al café que Kasumi y sus amigas atendían, Sakura fue quien se acerco a atenderle.

Sakura – Desea tomar algo señor…

¿? – me llamo Okaru, y si, déme un tazón de Filgeras.

Sakura – eeehhh…señor, disculpe, no tenemos eso, si le parece aquí esta el menú

Okaru – mmm…deme lo que sea, total, no veo diferencia.-

En lo que Sakura iba por el pedido, Okaru se fijo en Kasumi, no sabia de donde, pero esa chica le era familiar, aunque no  
lograba ubicarla.

Okaru – es curioso, me gustaría saber donde la vi antes, pero en fin, creo que eso no importara mucho.

Okaru decidió no esperar su pedido, pues lo que había venido a buscar era importante aunque no para el…sino para alguien más.

Sakura – aquí esta su orden se… ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

Seiyo - ¡no puedo creerlo, ese tonto ni siquiera pago la orden…!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Seiyo fue tras el para reclamarle, Kasumi viendo esto, se fue tras ella.

Kasumi - ¡Seiyo Tranquila, no es para tanto!-

Seiyo – me temo que si, nadie puede irse así nada mas solo porque le plazca.

En lo que Seiyo y Kasumi salían, Okaru se iba paseando por el resto del campus, pero, justo cuando iba de camino a la  
capilla, sintió algo que no le había gustado nada.

Okaru - ¡maldita sea, esperaba que no me siguiera, pero no se me hizo!

A lo que Okaru se refería, es que alguien mas había llegado a la capilla, mientras que justo en ese lugar había alguien  
que planeaba frustrar sus planes, se trataba nada más que de Okami, quien aparte de buscar a las escogidas también buscaba  
algo importante dentro de la capilla, y lo había encontrado, se trataba de una gema como la que Okaru robo, pero esta era  
rosada, con la forma de una estrella.

¿? – llegue a tiempo, gracias al conjuro que la señorita Mizuki me dio, pude sacar el ala de Yindiros… pero por la energía  
que Hosekigatou percibe, no tardare en tener contratiempos.-

Viendo que una pelea se acercaba, este guerrero desenfundo su arma, la cual tenia la peculiaridad de tener un brillo como  
la de Okaru, pero de color anaranjado, en ese momento, un haz de energía cortante oscura se le acerca, pero logra repelerla  
con un mandoble de su tachi, luego de eso, Okaru apareció ante el.

Okaru – veo que tu espada sigue quitándome el factor sorpresa, sabía que vendrías aquí, no comprendo porque no quisiste  
unirte a la causa de mi señor, sabiendo que es más adecuado gobernante.

Okami – y tu espada midgroth sigue igual de agresiva, además si así fuera, no habría tanta gente rebelándose ante él, ¿no  
crees?-

Okaru - ¿no has pensado que a veces la gente se rebela contra sus gobiernos por razones equivocadas?

Okami - puedes estar seguro que sí, pero por lo que he visto que Klingsor hace, no puedo decir que ese sea el caso.

Okaru – si esa es tu decisión, por mi está bien, ¡ imbecil !-

Okaru desenvaino su espada para atacar a Okami, este no se dejo sorprender, defendiéndose con un bloqueo, repelió el  
mandoble de Okaru y contraataco tratando de dar una estocada, pero este logra apartarse y trata de atacar de nuevo, esta  
vez Okami detiene el golpe con la protección de su brazo izquierdo, aun así, parte de la fuerza de este continuo su  
trayecto y rompió parte de la capilla, Okami contesto con una serie de veloces estocadas contra Okaru, quien logra  
apartarse y esta vez intenta algo distinto, tomando distancia de Okami, clavo su espada en el suelo, al momento de  
hacerlo, en este se formo el mismo circulo mágico que viera Kasumi, al momento que Okaru dice algo.

Okaru - ¡Cazador Sombrío!-

Al momento de decir esto, del borde del circulo, aparecieron enormes siluetas de lobos negros, hechos de energía, que  
se abalanzaron sobre Okami, pero el no se quedo indiferente, al ver el ataque, respondió pasando sus dedos índice y mayor  
por la parte sin filo de la hoja de su tachi, al momento que se formaba un circulo mágico a sus pies, pero de color lila.

Okami - ¡ Escudo Broncíneo! -

Del circulo broto una barrera de energía que detuvo el ataque de su oponente, a lo que luego Okami se lanzo al ataque, esta  
vez con otro conjuro, haciendo el mismo movimiento de dedos, exclamo su hechizo.

Okami - ¡Garras de Sable! -

en el momento de esto, Okami dio un mandoble y de la hoja de su espada salieron varias ráfagas de energía cortante, Okaru  
al verlo, trato de esquivarlas, pero estas eran incluso más rápidas que sus propios ataques, aun así logro esquivarlo con  
no poco esfuerzo, salvo una, que le corto una mejilla.

Okaru - ¡maldita sea, un poco mas y pierdo la cabeza, a veces me enoja que este tipo sea tan persistente!-

Cerca de allí, Kasumi y Seiyo, que habían seguido a Okaru, parecían haberle perdido el rastro.

Seiyo – esto no tiene sentido, ese tipo no podía haber ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.-

Kasumi – sabes, deberíamos regresar, Sakura e Imita se molestaran si no estamos para ayudarlas.-

Kasumi aun estaba hablando, cuando cerca de allí oyeron unos estruendos extraños, estos parecían provenir de la capilla  
que Akane había mencionado.

Seiyo – oye, ¿sentiste eso?-

Kasumi – demasiado claro si me lo preguntas, mejor nos vamos, no sea algo peligroso.-

Como para dar sentido a lo que decía, ambas vieron como un haz de energía perdida iba directo hacia ellas.

Kasumi - ¡Seiyo, Cuidado!

Ambas lograron saltar y evitar el ataque por apenas unos milímetros, mientras que lograron ver con asombro a dos guerreros  
que luchaban no solo a mandobles, sino usando conjuros, en eso Okaru se dio cuenta que tenían espectadoras.

Okaru – genial, tendré que acabar con ellas, no puedo darme el lujo de tener testigos.-

Okaru deja su pelea contra Okami, para atacarlas, pero Okami fue tras el.

Okami - ¡eso no lo permitiré!-

Okaru - ¡como si te pidiera permiso!-

Okaru saco un pequeño cascabel del protector de su Brazo, la cual bajo una orden suya, se volvió en un gigantesco  
saltamontes color morado, con una navaja en su cola, enormes mandíbulas que goteaban veneno y grandes púas sobresalientes de  
su cabeza y alas, el cual ataco a Kasumi y a Seiyo.

Seiyo - ¿¡que rayos es eso!?-

Kasumi - ! no me quedare a averiguarlo¡-

Ambas escapan del saltamontes, pero en medio de la huida, no se dan cuenta que el destino ya a empezado a moverse.


	5. Chapter 5

Seiyo y Kasumi estaban tratando de escapar del saltamontes, quien por desgracia sus brincos eran muy largo y las estaba alcanzando muy rápido, y para peor, les lanzo un chorro de veneno, el cual les hubiera dado de no ser porque en ese momento Okami se interpuso entre ellas con una velocidad pasmosa y detuvo el ataque con el mismo conjuro que uso para detener el otro ataque de Okaru, quien sin embargo, estaba por encajarle una estocada a Okami en la cara, aprovechando que se defendía del saltamontes, pero en ese momento Kasumi, sin saber qué hacer, agarro una roca del suelo y se la lanzo a Okaru en la cabeza quien, por su concentración en Okami, no anticipo el golpe.

Okaru - ¡aauuch!... ¿Cómo te atreves, estas consiente de que me enojaste verdad?

Kasumi - ¡lo siento, pero es su culpa, si no nos hubiera atacado…!-

En ese momento, el saltamontes gigante brinco con gran fuerza sobre Kasumi y Seiyo,Pero justo cuando iba a aplastarlas algo lo detuvo, el saltamontes estaba atrapado en los cuernos de un gigantesco escarabajo Hércules, con la peculiaridad que sus élitros eran de cristal verde, y sus cuernos eran unas grandes navajas.

Okami - ¿creíste que eras el único con un sirviente eterico?

Kasumi – saben, esto por alguna razón me suena de algo, pero no sé de donde…

Pero por desgracia, el saltamontes logro zafarse de los cuernos de su captor, aprovechando la distracción, esta vez ataco a las chicas con un chorro de acido mucho más potente que el anterior, y por desgracia Okami aun estaba luchando con Okaru, pero cuando el chorro iba a darles, algo extraño sucedió… de las manos de Kasumi surgió un resplandor que hizo desaparecer el ataque, y no solo eso, a través de la manga se vio que en su brazo izquierdo se formaba una extraña figura, dos óvalos  
unidos, con una mariposa en el de arriba y una estrella de 7 picos en el de abajo.

Kasumi - ¿!...que…fue eso!?-

Okami – me lo imagine, el poder mágico de esta joven reacciono de acuerdo a su emoción, creo que la halle.-

Okaru – mmm… esto no me lo esperaba.

Okaru decidió que era mejor retirarse, el sabia que aunque esa joven no supiera usar su poder, si volvía a usar otra distensión de este contra el, podría resultarle peligroso, llamo a su saltamontes y se dirigió a Okami.

Okaru – me retiro por ahora Okami, pero recuerda, este encuentro quedara en tablas hasta que nos veamos, la próxima, te acabare.-

Okaru saco una sortija, y al activarla, desapareció en otro portal mágico.

Seiyo - ¿alguien podría explicarme que está pasando aquí?

Okami – si eso quieres, aquí estoy, pero tendrás que esperar un poco, tengo que recuperarme de algunas heridas menores.-

Seiyo fue con Kasumi, quien aún seguía muy intrigada por lo que de manera inconsciente había hecho.

Kasumi - …¿!que es lo que me acaba de pasar!?

Seiyo – tranquila, quien sabe, quizás sea para algo bueno lo que paso, de lo contrario ni estaríamos aquí.-

Mientras ellas hablaban, vieron a Okami, quien estaba en una posición de meditación, mientras un aura mágica lo rodeaba, la cual poco a poco estaba cerrando todas las heridas de su cuerpo. A simple vista parecía bastante amigable, pero por lo que vieron en esa pelea, Seiyo decidió acercarse a él con cautela para pedir explicaciones.

Seiyo – bueno, es claro que tú no eres alguien de este mundo, ¿eres algún alíen o algo así? ¿Y que fue todo eso?

Okami – pues no se que será eso de alíen, pero si te puedo decir que no soy de aquí, al menos no de este mundo, te lo digo porque puedo saber que tú y tu amiga son fiables.

Kasumi - ¿y cómo es que nos conoces, acaso nos espías?-

Okami – no precisamente, es una amiga mía quien me informo sobre ustedes, me imagino que hace poco se encontraron con una anciana que les advirtió algo ¿cierto?

Seiyo - ¡ya dejate de tanto misterio, y dinos qué o quién eres y que haces aquí!

Okami – OK, quien soy, me llamo Okami Seiki, que hago aquí es simple, vine a buscar vuestra ayuda, y la de sus otras amigas, Sakura, Imita, Akane y Midori, pues aunque esto os suene a locura, mi mundo os necesita.

Kasumi - ¿y eso explica porque pude hacer algo semejante?

Okami – en parte, aunque sería mejor que hablara con el resto de tus amigas, así explicare mejor que sucede.

Seiyo y Kasumi se vieron, era claro que tenían que llevar a este sujeto con las demás, pues se trataba de algo importante.

Kasumi – bueno Okami, lo llevaremos a nuestra escuela, allí las conocerá, podría aprovechar para ver el festival.

Okami – me encantaría, vamos entonces-

Okami, ya recuperado, se fue junto con Kasumi y Seiyo, al ir llegando de regreso al patio de la escuela, Midori se les acerco y les hablo de algo urgente.

Midori – chicas ¿Dónde estaban? Sakura e Imita están hasta el tope en el café-

Kasumi - ¡es cierto, Seiyo esto es tu culpa, si no te hubiera dado por seguir a ese tipo, las estaríamos ayudando!-

Seiyo - ¡oye deja de culparme! Además sería mejor si vamos a ayudarlas ya -

Kasumi - ¿y que con Okami? El no conoce por aquí y temo que se meta en algún lió.-

Midori – yo podría quedarme con él, no sé si sea problema-

Kasumi – si es así Midori, te pediré que no lo pierdas de vista, por favor-

Midori – entendido-

Mientras Kasumi y Seiyo volvían al café, Midori se quedo con Okami, dado que Midori ya habia terminado su participación en el torneo de Voleibol, se quedo hablando con Okami , quien no perdió tiempo de explicarle su misión, al principio Midori pensó que se trataba de uno de los de la convención de anime y manga que se llevaba a cabo en parte del instituto, pero no le pareció así luego de que Okami le mostró de manera muy sutil sin llamar la atención como manipulaba por ejemplo los utensilios de metal del club de  
manualidades.

Midori – nunca imagine que fuera verdad eso de los universos alternos, ¿hay alguien similar a mi o algo parecido allí donde vives?

Okami – similar a ti no lo creo, aunque es posible que en otro lado si sea así.

Mientas hablaban, Okami no vio que uno de los del club de manga y anime iba pasando y acabo chocando con él, en medio de esto, Okami no vio que el ala de Yindiros se le había salido del bolsillo de su jimbaori.

Okami – lo lamento, fue mi error

Estudiante – pues ten más cuidado, aunque… oye, me gusta tu disfraz.

Okami y Midori se fueron, ellos y las demás habían acordado reunirse en el café que suelen frecuentar.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando se fueron todos, Seiyo y Midori fueron a la casa de la primera, no fue poca la impresión de Midori al ver que esta  
era una enorme mansión, y en ese momento los sirvientes las salieron a recibir.

Midori – sabes, es la primera vez que vengo aquí, en este lugar mi casa cabria 10 veces.-

Seiyo - es la mansión de mi padre, la verdad, cuando vives en una casa así, te acostumbras a tal grado que ni le das  
importancia.-

Midori – bueno, yo por lo pronto, me tengo que ir, mi abuela se podría molestar si me atraso.-

Seiyo - está bien, te veré mañana-

Seiyo, luego de cenar en el enorme comedor, se dirigió a su habitación, al ir a la cama, se puso un rato a meditar, hacia  
mucho que no tomaba una decisión así, es decir, desde que se había peleado con su madre, algo muy desagradable para  
recordarlo, todo le había parecido más tranquilo, hasta ahora. Reviso el teléfono para ver si había mensajes de su  
padre, solo uno, en el cual, como siempre, decía que estaría de viaje de negocios, ósea que no lo vería hasta dos meses.

Seiyo - al menos en esta parte, mi vida no ha cambiado, ahora, a ver, si voy a ese mundo, es posible que algo malo me  
pase, aun así, es obvio que deseo ir. Así quizás halle la forma de sentirme mejor.-

Al revisarse, no tardo mucho en hallar su marca, esta tenía la forma de un fénix y estaba sobre su pecho, justo debajo de  
su cuello.

Seiyo – allí esta, supongo que si aprendo a usarla, podré hacer cosas que otros no, aunque tendré que ver como la  
disimulo, pues mi padre se enfadaría si cree que es un tatuaje.

No tardo mucho en dormirse, en medio de su sueño, escucho una voz que la llamaba.

¿? – ¿donde estas?

Seiyo - ¿Quién eres?

En medio de las sombras, solo atino a ver la silueta de un ave rapaz que volaba en círculos alrededor de algo, al principio  
no logro distinguir que era, pero poco a poco logro aclarar algo la silueta y distinguió con algo de esfuerzo la silueta de  
una mujer, la cual parecía temer al ave, pero cuando trato de ver más de cerca , sonó el despertador.

Seiyo – creo que esto era esperable.

Mientras amanecía, lejos de allí, sobre la Torre de Tokio, alguien observaba el paisaje, llevaba un sobretodo y un sombrero  
que tapaba su cara, no obstante, sus ojos la veían con codicia, parecía decidido a causar un caos total, solo que era muy  
cuidadoso de no mostrarlo.

¿? – finalmente, puedo sentir su presencia, el amo Klingsor estará satisfecho conmigo cuando se la lleve.

Esta sombra extraña se convirtió en la forma de una ave negra. Para salir volando, en busca de su objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente, en clase, todos los alumnos estaban comentando algo que no tardo en llamar la atención de Imita.

Estudiante1 - oigan, ¿supieron de los destrozos en la capilla de aquí a la vuelta?-

Estudiante2 – algunos dicen que algún monstruo que estaba allí encerrado se logro escapar-  
Estudiante 3 – dicen que eso de algún modo está conectado con lo del robo del museo, oye Imita, ¿tú qué crees?-

Imita se sintió tomada por la pregunta, a pesar de ello, decidió que lo mejor para el grupo, era mantener la relación con  
esos incidentes al mínimo.

Imita- bueno… la verdad, no he oído nada de eso.

Luego de la tercera clase y durante el almuerzo, Kasumi y sus amigas se reunieron a discutir en medio del patio del  
instituto.

Kasumi – bien, se que al igual que yo han estado pensando mucho en esto, al menos a mi no me atrae mucho la idea, ¿Qué  
dicen, deberíamos aceptar lo que Okami nos dice?

Imita – pues te diré, yo creo que esto es una oportunidad única, piénsalo, veríamos cosas, lugares y personajes que quizás  
nunca veamos, no niego que tenga algo de temor, pero creo que yo si iría.-

Sakura – no lo se Imita, esto podría ser diferente de las series de anime que vez, después de todo, esto sería la  
realidad, si algo malo pasa, no podremos dar marcha atrás.-

Midori – aunque así sea, ¿Qué tal si lo que Okami dice es cierto y la tierra es invadida? Si lo que vimos es solo una  
muestra de lo que pasa en ese lugar, no imagino cómo podrían nuestros gobiernos defendernos.-

Akane – la verdad, esto aun me es confuso, una parte de mi desea ir, pero otra me hace preocuparme por mi familia, no  
se como les diré que voy a otro mundo.-

Kasumi – Seiyo, te noto absorta, ¿Qué pasa?-

En efecto, Seiyo, mientras las demás hablaban, estaba muy distraída, quizás tenía algo que ver con el sueño de anoche.

Seiyo – eehh? Perdón, pero es que he estado algo pensativa.

Imita – ¿en qué, que podría ser más importante que esto?

Seiyo – dirán que estoy loca, pero anoche tuve un sueño algo raro, era con una extraña silueta de ave y una mujer a la que  
no logre verle la cara.

Kasumi – quizás tenga que ver con eso del poder eterico que nos explicaron, como algún poder premonitorio.

Akane – tan solo espero no sea un augurio de desgracias, sería bastante malo que de repente muriese alguien que quieres.

Sakura – como sea, ¿Qué dices Seiyo, deberíamos aceptar la propuesta?

Seiyo – creo que sí, eso lo decidí anoche, es decir, si puedo hacer esto podré con cualquier cosa.

Y ese era el segundo día del plazo, faltaba un día aun para decidir si aceptaban ir definitivamente a ese mundo, donde nada  
en ellas volvería a ser igual.


	7. Chapter 7

Al final del día, todas se fueron a sus casas, luego de comprar algunas cosas para la cena, Midori llego a su casa, la cual era del tipo tradicional de Japón, allí al esperaban sus abuelos Akemi y Tatsuro (la primera, de 54 años, cabello plateado, maternal pero que también sabe ser estricta y el, de 60 algo alocado y con gusto por las bromas ya que de joven se dedico a comediante), ambos de línea paterna, quienes la habían cuidado desde que tenía 10 años, pues sus padres por alguna razón que se sabrá luego, no estaban allí.

Akemi – que bien que vuelves, tu abuelo a estado ocupado con su colección de barcos dile que ya va a ser hora de cena. -

Midori – está bien abuela.-

Midori bajo al sotano de la casa, allí estaba su abuelo, el en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a hacer y vender pequeños barcos a escala de madera, el realismo de estos era impresionante, por algo eran muy solicitados en Internet y en otros lados. De hecho estaba trabajando en un barco japonés antiguo de un tipo llamado Atakebune.

Tatsuro – hola hija, ¿Cómo estuvo hoy tu día? Yo estoy acabando con este modelo, pero las velas me siguen dando problemas.

Midori – muy bien abuelo, por lo menos me va bien en todo, ten cuidado, recuerda lo que te paso con el ancla de uno de esos barcos la ultima vez-

Tatsuro – vamos, a mi no todos los días me dan en los ojos, de todas maneras, ya voy a bajar.-

Luego de esto, Midori subió a su cuarto y luego de una ducha, se cambio y bajo a cenar, así era al familia de Midori.

En casa de Akane, su Madre Ikuko (40 años, del mismo color de cabello que Akane, ojos coloro miel, ama de casa muy dedicada a su única hija desde que su esposo murió)estaba preparando la cena, cuando vio llegar a su hija algo meditabunda, algo que ciertamente no podía ignorar.

Ikuko – Dime Hija, ¿estás bien? desde anteayer te veo como si tuvieras una gran presión-

Akane – estoy bien mama, solo son las tareas, que últimamente dejan muchas-

Ikuko – bueno, espero sea solo eso, sabes que no está bien guardarme secretos, y viceversa, recuerda lo que a tu padre le paso.-

Akane- tranquila, si tengo alguna afección así, ten por seguro que te lo digo.-

Ambas rieron, a pesar de todo, entre ellas si había confianza.

Sakura e Imita llegaron a casa de sus hermanas mayores, Ayame y Botan, (rubia ojiazul la primera, participa en el club de teatro de su escuela aunque es lo que se conoce como fresa, es muy amable, y la segunda de cabello azul y ojos Castaños, similar a su otra hermana en personalidad) a pesar de que a ellas no se les daba la cocina, se las  
arreglaban, aunque esta vez, el resultado no había sido el deseado.

Sakura – sabes Ayame, definitivamente deberías dejar de cocinar, podrías sin quererlo envenenar a alguien.-

Ayame – por lo menos no seas tan franca Sakura.-

Imita – no se preocupen, ya aprenderán, es cuestión de esforzarse.-

Botan – muchas gracias hermanita, dígannos, ¿Qué las preocupa?-

Sakura e Imita se vieron, sabían que no podían decirle a sus hermanas que estaban por ir a un reino de fantasía.

Botan – creo que ya lo sé, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Ambas se sonrojaron ante la pregunta

Sakura – ellos ¿quiénes?-

Imita – ¡no es eso, créannos, es solo que una tarea que nos dejaron es complicada!-

Botan – bueno, supongo que luego nos lo dirán -

Luego de la cena e ir a sus habitaciones, Sakura e Imita se sentaron a discutir. Obviamente esta sería su mayor decisión.

Sakura – estás segura de querer ir Imita? A mí me dolería que te pasara algo malo.-

Imita –creo que de ser así, valdría la pena, además desde que nuestros padres murieron, creo que tendremos que aprender a valernos por nosotras, y estoy segura que este viaje nos ayudaría.-

Sakura – es que la verdad sigo teniendo mis dudas de esto, no sé porque, pero creo que algo malo ocurrirá.-

Como si sus palabras fuesen proféticas, lejos de allí, en el parque, se había manifestado otra silueta, esta vez, desplego unos larguisimos hilos, y empezó a crear una extraña niebla, por todos lados.  
¿? – es hora de comenzar. _  
_


End file.
